Truck beds in pickup trucks are frequently used for hauling various loads. A challenge faced by moving such loads in a truck bed is that the loads tend to move or shift around, possibly becoming damaged while in the truck bed. Furthermore, long cargos present difficulties, for example it is difficult to store long cargos that extend beyond the tailgate of the truck in a safe and secure manner. Existing truck racks available have a number of deficiencies. For example, they can be expensive, often preclude the use of truck bed covers, are bulky (often making it difficult to enter a garage), and heavy, making them difficult to install or remove. It may also be difficult to place loads on existing truck racks.